Danielle of the World
by YouCanOnlyPretend
Summary: Old story. Rewrite currently in progress. Please do not read, go read the new one. This will be taken down soon.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hello, I'm here. I'm not going to be that one that reviews on a bunch of stories and then never writes one myself :/**

 **So here's something I came up a** _ **long**_ **time ago, but my Google account was deleted so I rewrote it and added in better OCs. And yes, there is going to be DanixOC, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

 **I love Maximum Ride, and if you do too you'll be able to spot some of the Maximum Ride references. Tell me how many you find, cause I know I'm not counting.**

 **I do not own Danny Phantom, and I also do not keep Butch Hartman in my basement making him make the fourth season of Danny Phantom, though I wish at least one was true. What I do own is this story, my OCs, and the headache you will most likely get while reading this. This is probably similar to most DanixOC stories (sorry, ghostanimal! Loved your story but this is so much like yours), so I am sorry in advance. :/**

 **Edit: I'm sorry, but this is not a real update. I'm just editing some shit I forgot. Just some random notes here and there.**

Danielle was currently sitting on a yellow plastic chair in the police station. Her bag sat on the blue one next to her, full of what should have been her stolen goods (but those had been confiscated for obvious reasons). Dani had been escorted into a police car after she was caught trying to steal a new sweatshirt - her blue one had been getting boring, and in rags (but the first one was _obviously_ more important) when she saw one that caught her eye. The sweatshirt was a sleeveless black one with a diagonal bright green stripe spanning from her shoulder to her waist and disappearing to her back. Dani was almost to the exit when she was stopped by a young cashier that obviously worked out - Dani knew he would get a raise at her own expense. And Dani knew that she should have used her ghost powers, but she was so caught up in the moment she had forgotten to, what Danny often did.

The gray, concrete walls were starting to get to her and, with no entertainment aside from the fashion magazines on the table next to her bag she had already flipped through multiple times, she sighed. The early January cold and no heater didn't help - _I probably don't have an ice core like Danny,_ she thought as she shivered a bit.

A policewoman, probably in her late forties or fifties walked in. She closed the door to her holding cell and sat in the dark green chair next to Danielle. Dani crinkled her nose her nose slightly, as the woman smelt vaguely of cat pee.

"Hi, my names Priscilla Jones," she asked in a deep, sweet voice that matched her large frame and white hair, sunglasses covering her eyes. Danielle thought that if she were wearing white (which she was not, it was infact a sickly pink) she would have rivaled for the Guys in White.

"Hi, Priscilla. I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani with an 'i,'" Dani answered, smiling. Despite her past with _Vlad_ and Valerie, Danielle was a very trusting person - she found it easier to just hope the person was nice and wouldn't kill her instead of playing the "what-if" game in her head.

"Okay, _Dani with an 'i,'_ what's your last name?" Danielle muttered something neither she nor Priscilla didn't understand. "What was that?"

"Don't have one," Danielle said simply.

"Okay, I'll leave that blank for now…" _Scribble, scribble_ went the pen. _Is that seriously hot pink?_ "Where do you come from?"

"...Amity Park." Priscilla tilted her head slightly, like a confused dog, Danielle thought.

"Isn't that the town with all of the ghosts, and that one 'hero' guy… Dan Phantom?"

" _Danny_ Phantom, and yeah. That's the one." There was a pause, and Priscilla looked up as if expecting someone to walk through the door. But there was nothing, so she just scribbled down more notes in chicken scratch that Danielle couldn't read.

"Alright, one last question. What are you doing all the way in Ride City, Minnesota?"

Danielle paused. _Crap, no excuse ready._ "Just… ya know… traveling...?" It had come out as more of a question than an answer, but Priscilla accepted it, not wanting to push the girl past her limits.

There was an almost tangible silence. Danielle's eyes made their way back to the magazines on the table. _Danny Phantom saves day again?_ Was the title of the only one she hadn't read yet.

Finally, Danielle spoke up. "So, what's going to happen to me?" Priscilla looked at her questioningly but answered truthfully. "We're putting you in foster care till a family comes and takes you in."

Dani grimaced. She had heard stories of kids who had terrible childhoods while in foster care. _With my luck, I'll probably get a bad family,_ Danielle thought sourly.

"Alright, I'll go make some calls and see if someone'll let you in already," and with that, Priscilla left, leaving Danielle in silence. So she took out a small quilt she had gotten from one of the local stores, laid on the chairs and fell fairly quick into a deep sleep. She vaguely remembered that her dreams where something about doughnuts, but who could be sure.

When Danielle awoke, she found Priscilla standing over her and immediately shot up. Dani found herself tightly gripping Priscilla's hand, already readying a punch with the other. Dani sheepishly released it, using Danny's habit of rubbing the back of his head to good use.

"Quite a grip you got there, Danielle," Priscilla said before continuing with, "some people, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, said they'd be willing to take ya in."

"It's Dani, and that's-that's great..." Danielle said, sounding not at all thrilled. Priscilla caught on, replying with, "Oh c'mon, Dani, it'll be fun! I've heard they've got the best cookies in town," _wink, "_ and they've got two girls of their own, Elizabeth and April - so you'll fit right in."

Dani sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this without using her powers - which she hated to use unless absolutely necessary or if she was pranking someone - both were optional. _At least I can get up on my supplies before getting to the next town,_ she thought bitterly. "Now gather up your things, they want you to get all set up before the school week starts."

When Dani had put all of her belongings into the bag, she got into the front seat, set the iPod she had received from Priscilla for the ride to a loud rock band she didn't recognize and closed her eyes, wondering where her luck would take her next.

 **So, whaddaya think? Terrible? Horrible? The best thing you've ever read? Hopefully the latter, but whatever.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, or something. I don't really care but one of the three would really make my day. Thanks for reading, I'll probably post the next chapter in a few days.**

 **Edit: Yeah, sorry once again. Still isn't an actual chapter. I'll be spending the next few days getting ready for the next chapter, but in the meantime enjoy these random and useless chapter updates.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Dwyers

**Hi there. I decided to write another chapter because why not.**

 **Thanks to Hidden-Feeling for reviewing. I'm glad you love it, cause I'm not the best writer in the world.**

 **This took me a few hours to write because I kept going off and doing other things, like playing piano and listening to the piano (I like the piano). Have fun reading or something. Oh, and before I forget, please go do my poll. I need to know what memes people like and don't like.**

When the car pulled up, Dani saw from the passenger seat she saw a small two-story house that looked like it was from a photoshoot. Perfectly green lawn, a fresh coat of paint, and the giant willow in the front yard casting a shadow in just the right place. It looked beautiful.

Priscilla must have seen her astonishment and said "Yeah, the Dwyers pride themselves in having the best-looking yard in the neighborhood - better looking than mine anyways," she muttered the last part.

"Well, it sure is something," Danielle said while they pulled up. When they did, a couple in their early forties (or that's what she thought anyways - Danielle was terrible at age) came out and stopped at the porch. Priscilla opened got out and open Danielle's door, ushering her out.

Danielle felt slightly embarrassed that she was walking into a picture-perfect house in dirty clothing. But that feeling diminished quickly when seeing the welcoming expressions on the couple. The woman had long brown hair and deep chocolate-colored eyes, while the guy had short sandy-blonde hair and turquoise eyes. They both had casual clothing on.

"Hi, you must be Danielle!" said the woman. "I'm Max Dwyer, and this is my husband Dylan," she gave a shove towards him, "and he's a big oaf."

"Well, I'm not the one that smashed four plates at dinner last night!" Dylan joked. Danielle found herself laughing a bit, smiling up at them. "Well, this must be a big change for you, let's go introduce you to our kids and show you to your room." Danielle looked back at Priscilla, handing her the iPod.

Danielle stepped into the house, looking back at the cop car and the already walking away Priscilla. Dani waved, but she was already speeding away.

When Dani looked into the house, she saw it was a comfortable family home that was obviously lived in. It looked like one wouldn't be able to maneuver around all of the furniture, but Max and Dylan walked through it with ease. Danielle tried to copy their movements to the kitchen but failed pretty hard and managed to knock over a lamp.

"Don't worry, it's just plastic," Max had picked up the lamp and put it back. When Dani had gotten to the kitchen with Max and Dylan, she saw two girls were already seated at the six-person table - what were their names again? Eliza and Amy?

"Hi," the older of the two spoke up. She had brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. She looked to be about sixteen - around Jazz's age. She sat with her back straight, hands in her lap - like she had taken classes on how to be the most formal person in the room. She then held her hand out like she expected Dani to shake it. "I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Elisa." Elisa took her hand away when she realized Dani would not shake it.

"Hi!" the younger one almost shrieked. _Definitely not like Sam,_ "I'm April Angel Dwyer, but everyone calls me… April!" April then shoved eight fingers into Danielle's face. "I'm _eight!_ That means I can ride all of the big rides at Phoenix Island!"

"Uhh… I'm Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani - with an 'i.'" said Dani. "I'm twelve, and that's it I guess."

Dylan was the one who broke the silence of everyone staring at Dani. "April, why don't you show Dani to her room?"

"Sure!" April shouted, pulling Danielle's hand down the hall. She stopped at the door with a piece of paper that said "WELcome DANI!" in all caps, except for the "come" for some reason or another. The sparkles and bright pink swirls made her eyes hurt a little. "Do you like it?" April asked. "I wrote it down in my own handwriting, which is the best in my class!"

"I really like it..?" I came out as more of a question, but April took it as a yes. Jumping up and down, April yelled "Mom! Dad! Danielle liked my picture! And you said she wouldn't, Elisa!" A groan emitted from the older of the two girls.

When Danielle opened the door, she saw a soft yellow covering the walls. The small room had a bed in the corner, one with a black comforter and a green stripe down the middle. On the bed lay a sweatshirt of the same design, some jeans and a pair of black boots. April popped her head around the doorway. "Mom and Dad heard that you needed new clothes, so I helped pick some out for you to wear!" April said. Looking around, Dani also saw a small dresser with nothing in it and mirror on the wall next to the door.

"Well thanks, April," Dani told the girl. "I'll change into right now."

April left the room, screaming about how much Dani liked the clothes. After Dani had changed, she looked into the mirror and thought she looked pretty cool. Dani had taken off her beanie and her hair hung loose. She tried to brush and, after unsuccessfully getting the brush through her hair, she set it aside.

Danielle walked into the kitchen to see Dylan and Max cooking up something for lunch - Dani couldn't tell what it was, but it smelled _very_ good. She could almost feel herself hovering a few inches off the ground towards the smell in class cartoon fashion. Elisa was reading a book on the couch, and next to her was April, who was watching a TV show she didn't recognize.

"Cmon over here, Dani," Dylan looked over his shoulder. "We're making grilled cheese - if you like it, that is."

"Smells good, so I'll give it a try," Dani smiled. She sat next to April while trying to make sense of the show she was watching.

"So, she's a robot, but she has human emotions and just wants to be a normal teen?" Dani said questioningly.

April smiled. "Yeah! Jenny wants to be accepted by the people in her town, but 'cause she's a robot it's kinda hard for her," _Sounds a lot like me,_ Dani thought.

"Lunch is ready!" Max shouted. April came scrambling through the furniture, while Elisa followed a smoother, longer path. Dani knocked over the lamp again.

Elisa picked it up, sent Dani a glare, and they all sat at the table. April and Max sat next to Dani, while Elisa and Dylan sat on the opposite side.

Dani picked up the grilled cheese sandwich and immediately she was in heaven. Dylan laughed at the face she made. "Max's secret recipe. Pretty sure she puts an outside source in there, but I'm not one to question." Max stuck her tongue out.

"So where do you guys work?" Dani asked. Max beamed at the question.

"Dylan and I work at Axiom as ghost-weapon designers!" Dani stiffened. Would they find out she was half ghost? How? Would they experiment on her? Hurt her? ...send her back to Vlad? Dani shuddered.

Elisa spoke up. "Ugh, why can't you two get a _normal_ job for once? It's hard enough trying to get a degree in science when your parents work with the paranormal!"

" _I_ think it's cool!" April told Elisa. "Ghosts are so cool! They can go through things and stuff!" Max saw the look on Dani's face and dropped the subject.

"So tomorrow, Dani, we're going shopping!" Dani raised an eyebrow. "Oh cmon, it'll be fun! April will help you since she's the official fashionista of the house."

"Dang right!" Dani sighed.

"Are you excited for school?" those five words hurt even more than Axiom Labs.

"Sch-school?" Dani stuttered out.

"Well of _course!_ All kids need to go to school, and it'll look suspicious if we don't send you," Max said in a disappointed tone. Elisa rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day, Dani and April watched TV and played a few board games (Elisa even joined in on one, until she claimed that Dani was cheating - which she was), until it was time for April to go to bed.

Dani had trouble getting to sleep - she always had. She always had a nagging feeling that Vlad was going to pop up from the ground and attack everyone there. But, even after an hour of staring at the floor, Dani gave up and fell asleep.

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, cause I like feedback. Once again, thanks to Hidden-Feeling for reviewing.**

 **Please review, follow or favorite (thanks to the people who already did). You can flame, I don't care, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping Time!

**Hi. I've written another chapter. I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I had a little bit of a writer's block. I'm also sorry if this seems rushed, but I only have so much time to get things done. The show I featured in the last chapter was My Life as a Teenage Robot, by the way. Now here's me responding to reviews.**

 **Moonmunirah97: finally, someone who agrees with me! I've only seen, like, five fics centered around Dani and being adopted and stuff, and only one of them is finished.**

 **Michael78: cool**

 **Kittalia Phantom: thanks! I'm glad you feel that way about something I've written. I've read some of your stories too, and I really like 'em.**

 **Please, in the reviews, answer these questions: Who will find out Dani's halfa status first, who should Danielle have a ghost fight first, and how should Elisa react to there being a ghost-girl?**

Danielle woke up to the alarm clock blaring in her ears. Dani groaned, blindly groping for the snooze button. _Wait, alarm clock? Snooze button?_ Dani shot up. _Oh, right. Dwyer's._

Today was the day Dani went shopping with Max and April, and the day after that was _school_.

Dani had been to school once before - and by the looks of it, Danny had been having a pretty hard time - why wouldn't the same happen to her?

Sighing, Dani got up from her bed and left all of her thoughts behind. She was still in the clothes the Dwyers had given her yesterday. Dani closed the blinds (the brightness was hurting her eyes) and walked to the kitchen to see Dylan and Max making something that involved a lot of batter.

"Hi, Danielle!" Dylan said in a cheery tone. "Glad to see the alarm clock worked. It was just wasting in the attic because someone here always destroys our newer ones."

"Oh, you _know_ I hate alarm clocks," Max shot back. "Their continuous beeps just make me want to pull my hair out!" Dani giggled. Max pouted, but continued with, "we're making pancakes. Any type you like?"

"I like chocolate chip!" April said from over the couch.

"You've had enough sugar for the day," Dylan said.

"It's still nine, though… in the _morning_!"

"Exactly." April shared the look her mother had on.

"I'll just have plain," Dani said, sitting on the couch between Elisa and April. Elisa had her nose in a book about some science-y thing Danielle didn't have the brain capacity to understand, while April was back to watching the TV show Danielle could relate to a lot more than anyone else thought.

"We're going shopping around noon!" April said to Dani. "We're going to my favorite store, the one with the big teddy bear! Right, mom?" April looked over at Max, who was flipping the last few pancakes, almost sticking them to the ceiling in the process.

Max sighed. "Yes, the one with the big teddy bear." April squealed. Dani looked at April questioningly but decided to drop it.

"Breakfast is ready!" Dylan shouted while putting plates and silverware that Danielle doubted she would use on the table. When everyone was seated, April asked, "what's your favorite color, Dani?" Danielle had never really thought about it.

"Green, I guess," Danielle answered.

"Really? _Mine_ is the rainbow!" April did a rainbow gesture with her hands. "Elisa over there has _no_ favorite color! Can you believe that?"

"I just think it's redundant to have a favorite," Elisa said calmly. "The world's going to end anyways," _Creepy,_ Dani thought.

"On to lighter subjects," Max said, "we're checking out your school after we get you some clothes, it's called Ride Junior High. I think you'll like it,"

"Oh yay," Dani rolled her eyes and tore her pancake in half, drenching it in syrup. She shoved it in her mouth and she once again was in heaven. Max seemed proud of her work.

"Alright Dani, you can watch TV with April until it's time to go," Max said.

"Yay!" April exclaimed. She quickly finished her plate and put it in the sink, then sat on the couch and turned on the TV to her show. Dani tried to finish as fast but failed, being done after five minutes.

"Hey April, can I choose the station real quick?"

"Sure!" April handed Danielle the remote. She flipped through the channels until she got to Amity Park news station. Lance Thunder appeared on the screen, and behind him was a ghost fight scene.

"I'm here today in front of the daily fight between local ghost hero Danny Phantom and the robot ghost known as Skulker. Let's get a close-up!" The camera zoomed into Danny shooting an ectoblast at Skulker, who dodged it with ease. Skulker then fired missiles at the halfa, who turned intangible, letting them crash into a nearby building. Danielle heard a quick "Sorry!" from Danny. Skulker then noticed the newscasters and smirked, flying over to them and picking up Lance Thunder.

" _Not the hair!"_ Lance shouted. Dani decided she had seen enough and handed it to April.

"Who was that?" Dylan asked, resting his hands on the top of the couch over April.

"Danny Phantom," Elisa said from the chair near the TV, her eyes glued to where he used to be. "He's only _the_ best superhero ever."

April smirked. "Elisa has a boyfriend! Elisa has a boyfriend!" she continuously chanted. Dani joined in halfway through.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Elisa said angrily. "Danny Phantom is just the least understood."

"She means boyfriend," April whispered to Danielle. They both giggled.

"Alright girls," Max interrupted, "we can all talk about Elisa's boyfriend in front of her friends _later._ " April pouted and it was Elisa's turn to smirk. "Okay, April and Dani, you've got about two hours to play or something before it's time to go."

That time was spent watching Danny Phantom, taunting Elisa and watching weird TV shows Dani didn't care enough about to remember the name of.

Max grabbed her wallet, iPhone and a couple of coupons and before Dani could protest, she was belted in the back seat and driving at top speed in order to get there quickly. Before Dani knew it, she was inside a clothing shop called "Clothing Gold" with a… is that a giant teddy bear in the middle of the path?

"Look! Dani!" April exclaimed. "It's Jack Jack the Bear!" _Didn't Vlad hate Jack?_ Dani stared at the 12 foot high bear, Jack Jack. April ran up to the bear and hugged him, even though there was a rope lining around it with a sign that said "do not touch."

"April, read the sign… again…" Max sighed. April sheepishly backed away.

"Cmon, Dani! Let's go to get you some clothes!" April grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her, and Max followed.

"So, Dani, what do you like?" Max asked, seeing Dani's stare of amazement at the store. It was large, larger than anything that Danielle had anything she had seen - other than at Vlad's. One section was all pink, one was black, one was mostly red and sporty, and one was almost all rainbowy.

"Let's go see the rainbow part first!" April said. Dani agreed it would be the best choice. Dani found out she liked almost everything, trying to figure out what she liked the best.

The rest of the trip to the store was like that - April dragging Danielle along, Dani finding a lot of things she liked and Max kinda just… standing there. But she was Max, and that's what phones are for.

Finally, the shopping cart was filled to the brim with skirts, dresses, sweatshirts, jeans, leggings, and t-shirts. Max was surprised how Dani loved many styles, but was fine with it.

When they had finally somehow shoved all of the clothes and multiple teddy bears (April had a mini mental breakdown when she saw many rainbow-colored bears), they had drove home.

 _Home._ Dani was already thinking of the Dwyer's house as her home, and she had only been there for two days. Was it because she was welcomed to their house? Danny had been welcoming too, but she never thought the Fenton household as "home."

"Daniiii, we're here!" Dani sighed, leaving her thoughts for later. She helped bring all of the bags of clothing in, when Max dragged her back into the car.

"W..what?" Dani asked. It was two in the afternoon, what was now?

"We're going to go see your new school!" Max exclaimed, not noticing Dani's stomach dropping into her shoes. _This is_ not _going to be fun._

When Max and Dani arrived at her new school, Dani thought it look pretty cool. It had modern columns, an overhang on top of the office and the classes all looked like they had a unique design. Dani was led by Max into the office where she met a grouchy-looking old lady.

"Mavis?" Max questioned. The woman looked up. "This is the new girl we've been telling you about!"

"Oh really?" the old woman sounded bored. Max rolled her eyes and handed her a stack of papers. "Mavis" put them into a drawer. "I'll have to look through them later. There goes my evening with my cats…"

Even though when they had gotten everything sorted out, it was still three in the afternoon. Dani decided to call it a night (or day), taking a nap to help her. She closed the blinds, put on her new green pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

When Dani woke up, it was almost six. She trudged out, the smell of food waking her up.

"Hi, Dani!" April cheerily called to Danielle, who was still getting over the grogginess. "We're making spaghetti, with extra meatballs!"

"Oh yay," Dani said, taking a seat at the table and putting her head down. She was still sleepy - she always felt like that when she woke up from a nap.

"Is there something wrong?" April asked, poking Danielle's now messy hair. Dani answered with a groan, and Max stepped in.

"She's just had a long day, April. I'm sure she'll feel better after eating."

Dylan and Elisa set the table, and April put the food out. Like Max had said, Dani had felt much better after getting food in her.

"What's your favorite animal?" April asked Dani.

Dani thought about the question for a moment, before answering with "Dragon."

April wrinkled her nose. "Dragon? I don't think those exist. Then again, I didn't know ghosts existed till Mom told us they work at Axiom labs!"

Elisa snorted. "Dragons aren't real. They're just fiction, like from those silly books about princesses and Disney and stuff."

Dylan laughed. "Now Elisa, don't go ruining April and Dani's dream!"

Danielle found the family's bickering funny. Her _father_ (Vlad) never joked around her, so she never really had a chance to have fun with these family feuds.

After the meal, everyone went their separate ways. April went to do the homework she neglected until the last few hours of break, Elisa went to her room to read a book and probably talk about her boyfriend, while Max and Dylan sat on the couch together, watching a TV show Danielle knew from experience she probably shouldn't be watching as a twelve year old. She went into the bathroom, locked the door and -before she could chicken out- turned into her alter ego, Dani Phantom. She doubted anyone would check up on her, using the claim she was taking a long bath, and flew through the roof.

Danielle enjoyed flying. It was one of the benefits of being half ghost - the cold air through your hair, the dark clouds, the light of a video camera in the back of your vision - wait, what?

Danielle looked down to see someone she didn't recognize in the bushes, filming her. When the camera person saw she was staring at them, them quickly ran. Danielle didn't have time to find out who it was before the person had already rounded the corner and disappeared into the night.

When Danielle got back, she was on edge. Danielle tried to get some sleep, but failed. _What if it was one of Vlad's goons? What if they uploaded it to the internet and Vlad saw it? What if they saw her change fly out of the house? What if it one of the Dwyers?_

After hours of tossing and turning, Danielle finally fell asleep into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

 **Remember, please follow, favorite or review. Flames are okay, I don't honestly care, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Please, in the reviews, answer these questions: Who will find out Dani's halfa status first, who should Danielle have a ghost fight first, and how should Elisa react to there being a ghost-girl?**


	4. Chapter 4 - School Time

**Hi. I'm back.**

 **Yes, I know it's been a month… or so… but I've been busy. School, reading and ignoring my mom is a lot of work. *sigh* It's like 11 pm.**

 **One of the reasons I didn't get this out sooner was because I had written some of the chapter but then google docs decided it was a good idea to completely delete it, then when I rewrite it to come back up and shove google plus down my throat. Also, I'm lazy.**

 **Thanks for following and/or favoriting to all of these people: Hidden-Feeling, Kittalia Phantom, Michael78, SwimmerGirl96, kailood, minaviolet44, moonmunirah97, nicarose24, theLoverofAllThings, sexybutcreepy and powerofthepen123! Thanks to y'all scrubs I get most of my motivation to write. Skipping boring speech, blah blah blah, read this now you scrubs.**

Danielle awoke to her alarm clock. She groaned as she had almost no sleep. But Dani rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, shutting off the beeping machine and curling back into the covers. The air around her was still cold.

"Danielle?" Max cracked open the door. Danielle groaned. Dani rolled over to look at Max, who had messy hair and reading glasses that she had never noticed before.

"It's Dani…" she mumbled. Max rolled her eyes from behind her glasses and flicked on the lights. Danielle hissed in pain, shoving herself under the covers again.

"It's time to go to _schoool~,"_ Max said excitedly. Danielle groaned again, just to have her warmth be pulled away from her. Shivering, Danielle looked up at Max angrily.

"Don't give me that look," Max stated. "I gave that same look to _my_ parents when I was your age."

"Whatever," Dani grumbled. Max sighed, knowing this would not be an easy morning. When Max finally left the room, Danielle slipped into some of her new clothes - a red sports jacket, with a black undershirt and white leggings, along with Danielle's new black shoes.

When Danielle got into the kitchen - almost knocking over a lamp for the third time - she saw a black backpack next to a white binder full of school supplies. Papers, pens, pencils, a ruler, a high-tech looking calculator and even packed lunch in a paper sack. _Huh? What's this doing the- oh right... School._

Dylan put some off-brand cereal on the table, along with some milk and a bowl with a spoon. April was already some weird cereal that turned your milk purple, and she was wolfing it down. Even _Danielle_ never ate that fast - and she was starving most of the time.

"So Danielle," Dylan said, placing an orange and a weird blue energy drink on the table next to him, "are ya excited for school?"

"Not one bit," Danielle answered.

"Good!" Dylan and Max giggled. Dylan peeled the orange, while Max gulped down the drink. "If ya liked it, you might want to live there!"

Danielle facepalmed. _Dad jokes._

"Well, Dani, check out your new stuff while we're in the car," Max said after finishing her drink and putting away Danielle cereal - which faintly tasted like glue.

When she and Max got into the car, it had a new car smell. Danielle looked in her backpack, finding normal supplies one would see in a pack - including a note say "Have a nice day, Dani! ;) -Dylan." Danielle rolled her eyes.

When they finally got to school, Danielle was scared out of her mind. Many of the kids that she assumed went to the school were gathered outside the cafeteria.

Danielle was shoved (forcefully) out of the car. Suddenly feeling very shy, Danielle found the concrete ground to be suddenly very interesting. Keeping her head down, Danielle walked to the main entrance where the office was located and shoved her way past all of the other complaining kids to her _favorite_ (only known) faculty at the school, Mavis.

When she entered the office, it was an open and spacious place - though it was crowded by students, making the novelty wear off a little. Dani saw her working on one of those really expensive computer monitors that only rich schools would have. "Uh…" Danielle started, not know what to call her.

"Mrs. Valway," she answered as if already knowing the question.

"Do you have my… ya know…?" Dani asked, trying to avoid the shoves of the other kids.

Mrs. Valway sighed, closing her current tab to reveal a background of herself surrounded by at least a dozen cats. She then got up (leaving an imprint of her bottom in the chair) to look through a small filing cabinet. A small "ah-ha!" and all of the files were shoves back in, Mrs. Valway giving her schedule to Danielle.

"Wait here," Mrs. Valway told Danielle before she got a chance to book it. Danielle hated crowded spaces. "You're going to be having a tour around the school by one of the other students. Kayla, I think her name is." So with that Danielle sat on one of the hard plastic benches near the exit, mapping possible escape routes should the time come.

Not even five minutes later, a preppy-looking girl walked in. Her straight dirty-blonde hair almost went down to her waist in two long ponytails, both ending up slightly pink. The white with pink striped socks she wore disappeared under a knee-high plaid soft pink skirt. Her pink tee-shirt was over a white long sleeved shirt, making its way to her wrists. The pink lipstick made her violet eyes stand out from the rest of her pale skin.

The girl looked up and down Danielle before holding out her hand as if expecting Danielle to shake it. Of course, Dani did - she wasn't polite at the dinner table, but she was polite to others.

"Hi!" the girl said in a cheerful tone, not unlike April's. "I'm Kayla Fry, but you can call me Kayla!"

"I'm Danielle-" Dani paused. She was about to say "Fenton," even though she wasn't a part of their family. She could say Dwyer, but she felt like she hasn't spent enough time with them to accept their last name. So Danielle started over. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani."

"So, I'll be showin' ya around the school!" Kayla took the schedule from Danielle's hands and read it aloud.

 **Per 1 - Science Room 314**

 **Per 2 - PE/Health Room Locker Room/709**

 **Per 3 - History Room 101**

 **Per 4 - Art Room 105**

 **Per 5 - Math Room 304**

 **Per - English 203**

 **Locker Number/Combo - 780 - 10/46/35**

"We'll be having health, science, and art together. You'll have history, art, English and science with my friend and I, Ben!"

"Ben?" Danielle asked questioningly.

Kayla nodded. "We've been friends since _way_ back! My parents think he's 'good influence,' but we all know _that's_ not true." Kayla suddenly looked up the paper in her hands to look at the clock, suddenly becoming very alarmed. "C'mon, we've only got forty minutes until passing period! You need to get your 'pack in your locker before class starts! Plus, you need to meet all of the teachers!" Kayla exclaimed, pulling Danielle along with her. Most of the school's hallways were outdoors, so the sun blinded Danielle multiple times. When Danielle's legs were reading to give out from all of the runnings and bumping and tripping over an unfamiliar environment, Kayla stopped her at locker 780. Opening the locker for her, Kayla shoved Danielle's backpack into the locker, leaving her with only her binder and a schedule.

" _Ben!_ " Kayla shouted across the hall. A brown hair boy perked up, continuing to lean against the locker like he had better things to do, watching something on his phone with earbuds in.

"Dani, Ben. Ben, Dani." Danielle took a closer look at Ben. He had dark brown hair and soft green eyes. His attire consisted of almost all black - black combat boots, dark jeans and black tee-shirt with a band on it she didn't recognize.

"Hey," Ben said, pulling out the earphones. "Kayla, you _have_ to watch this - oh and you too, I guess."

Danielle and Kalya huddled around Ben, staring at the phone. It was a video of the night sky, no stars in sight. A glowing mass then went into the video, Danielle recognizing it as… herself. Or, her ghost half, at least. " _Holy crap, dude!_ " Ben said in the background of the video.

Danielle gulped. _Please don't notice that's me, please don't notice that's me, please don't notice that's me,_ Danielle repeated in her mind.

"Super cool!" Kayla said. "Have you posted it yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to do it during lunch." The half-hour bell rang, signaling that the kids only had half an hour to get set up in their classes.

"C'mon, Ben! Let's get to class and introduce Dani!" Kayla then ushered a nervous Danielle past a couple more halls and up some stairs to room 314. Danielle walked inside to be greeted by a thin man with a small beard in formal clothing.

"Ah, so this must be the new student!" He said, turning around. His sleek black hair contrasted greatly against his pale skin. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Mr. Jak. Take your seat and I will give you a short placement test to see where you are."

"You can sit next to me!" Kayla said, taking Danielle's hand and pulling her to one of the middle science tables. Mr. Jak pulled a stapled test from seemingly nowhere and place it on the table before Danielle.

"You'll have the entire period to complete it. When you're done, partner up with someone and complete their genetics quiz."

Danielle took her seat and stared at the test it was about to implode - and with her luck, it most likely would.

"Don't worry about it, it's just for practice," Kayla shrugged off Danielle worries. "Plus, he's like, really nice about stuff like this. You'll be caught up in no time!"

"Thanks?" Danielle said, coming out as more of a question.

"Danielle Dwyer?" a boy a few grades above her poked her head into her English class. Dani stared at her English teacher, Ms. Yager, said to her. Danielle sighed, putting her book down and following the boy to the office, where Mrs. Valway sat. She pointed to the psychologist's office.

"In there?" Danielle asked. Mrs. Valway rolled her eyes and answered with a short "yeah."

When Danielle went in, her ghost sense immediately went off. _Ignoring that, I'm not a hero like Danny._ Danielle took her seat in a plastic chair in front of a large desk with an evil looking woman seated behind it. Her orange hair reminded her of Vlad, along with that creepy smile of her. Her green eyes seemed to glow.

"Danielle Dwyer, am I correct?" she asked in a sly tone. Before Dani could answer, she said, "I'm Penelope Spectra, but you can just call me Ms. Spectra."

 **ooOOOOoooo spooPiness get ready for the SPOOPS**

 **Remember, please follow/favorite or review. Flames are okay, but constructive criticism is awesome. Don't be afraid to tell me - it's the internet and I will try to fix the problem.**

 **Questions for the reviews: Should Kayla or Ben find out first, should Pricilla be reintroduced and should Danielle have an Ice core or another secret core I'll tell you about later? ;)**


	5. Ms Spectra - She's Kinda Weird

**Hi. I've uploaded another chapter.**

 **Now, I'm not going to go on the "oh my god I love you guys so much" because y'all know I do, and I'd rather** _ **not**_ **bore you to death (or half-life *eyyyy * god dammit I need to stop). Oh, and by the way, everyone go to ChatNoirMate's account and send them a PM with just "fef" it'll be great. Trust me.**

 **So here I am, I guess… watching memes as an I finish up.**

 **Please answer my poll on my page. I need to know what memes you guys like and whatcha don't.**

Danielle had a bad feeling about this. Not an "oh no, this is going to be _so_ boring" kind of bad feeling, but the "fight-or-flight" kind of bad feeling.

Sitting in Spectra's office, Danielle attempted to stare out the window that was conveniently closed off by blinds. Trying to break the ice, she said, "so, why did you bring me in here?"

Spectra looked up from her papers. "Oh well, I thought it would be nice, considering your _history_ ," she answered with a sly smile, giggling at a joke Danielle didn't get.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Danielle asked nervously. _Did she know me?_

"Whatever, Danielle! Just forget I said anything," Spectra continued to smile.

A small man dressed like what Danielle guessed to be a butler peeked in, perking up slightly when he saw Danielle. "Ah, is this... _her?"_ the small man asked Spectra.

"Yup!" Spectra turned to Danielle. "This is my assistant, Bertrand. He'll be… _helping_ me with the students." Danielle started to feel uneasy. Along with her almost glowing eyes, her posture radiated "I'm evil!" which made Danielle on edge.

"So Danielle, tell me about yourself," Spectra said in a silky sweet voice.

"Well… I like music."

"Ah! A musician! Did you know that ninety-five percent of musicians end up living on the streets with little or no money?" Spectra questioned, making Danielle feel kinda bad. _I guess the music business isn't for me, huh,_ Danielle thought.

"I also kinda like art," Danielle continued.

"An artist? Hm, that's a good choice. Only twenty percent of artists become successful, and fifty percent of them are doing some kind of drug, and sixty percent end up in prison!" Spectra wrote down a few notes onto a notepad that suddenly appeared from one of her locked drawers. Danielle would have to take a look into those later. But before she could go on and feel worse, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Before Spectra could get another word out, Danielle practically flew by her in the rush. Of bustling students trying to get to their lockers.

Danielle decided to get her things from English class and see if Kayla and Ben were at her locker. And when she got there, a binder in hand, she was pleasantly surprised that they were.

"Hey, Dani," Ben said, not looking up from his phone. "Where'd you run off to last period?"

"Ms. Spectra's office," Danielle said simply. Kayla and Ben looked at each other like they knew something she didn't.

"You know, rumor has it that Spectra is actually that one ghost that almost killed that girl during the assembly where Danny Phantom lives- oh what's her name, _Jammy?"_

"Jasmine?" Danielle suggested.

"Yeah, her! People think she's the one that almost killed her in front of all of the kids at Casper High, until Danny Phantom came to save her," Danielle sighed. _No getting around Danny,_ she thought.

 _Wait._ Was Spectra a ghost? It made sense… glowing eyes, inhuman-like persuasion, and how much she seemed to internally hate Dani.

Ben looked up, putting captions on his phone. "Look at this," he said.

An Asian woman with short black hair appeared behind a newsworthy headline stating " _New Invisobill coming to light?"_

" _Today, we are here because local junior high student Ben Crane uploaded a video to the popular social media site, YouTube, videoing what seems to be the girl version of beloved and hated hero in question, Invisobill._

" _Because of this new ghost girl, we have all chosen to name the mysterious new Invisobill, Invisobelle. Tune in next time to hear a-"_ Ben turned off the video.

"Isn't that cool?" Ben asked Dani and Kayla. Danielle sighed, thinking _oh no. I'm going to be stuck with a stupid nickname until I come out again…_ then Danielle had another thought. _What about Vlad? Will he see this?_ Dani pushed that to the back of her mind. She had other things to worry about, like Spectra.

Dani looked at the clock above her locker, realizing Max was going to pick her up in a few minutes. "See you tomorrow, guys," Dani called out before walking down to the pickup area.

Dani silently got into the car when Max's pulled up. Sighing, Danielle opened her backpack and pulled out her sketchbook. She had received one in art, and let her mind wander as she wondered what to draw.

 _Okay, so, this is what I know so far:_

 _Spectra is probably a ghost. Her assistant may be too, but it's too early to confirm._

" _Invisobelle" has now made an appearance. Better keep my ghost half away from the media._

 _I have friends now, I guess. Wow, that was sudden._

"Anything you want to talk about?" Max asked Danielle. She shook her head.

"I'm good, just looking back on my life," she replied. Max sighed, rolled her eyes in distaste and said "we're here" without another word.

When Danielle got into the house, she saw that Elise was facing the TV, watching a news segment on- Dani. Well, Dani's ghost half, at least.

" _In recent news,"_ the same Asian woman announced proudly, " _that now infamous Invisobelle is most likely related to Invisobill, or Danny Phantom, of Amity Park. The one thing we can't figure out is why she is here in our very own Ride City. Any clues or tips will be appreciated. Contact us at-"_ Danielle stopped listening, instead turning to Max.

"What do you think of Da- 'Invisobelle,'" Dani asked, cringing at the name. Max shrugged.

"She's okay," Max answered simply. Max didn't look like she was being all that truthful, but Danielle would worry about that later. Right about now, her ghost sense was going off.

"I-I um, have to go to the bathroom!" Danielle rushed in and closed the door, turning into her alter-ego, Danielle Phantom. Though she wasn't looking to be a hero, something about Spectra was ticking her off and she hoped to beat the living snot out of some unsuspecting ghost. Danielle flew until she spotted a glowing figure in the distance, switching into battle mode. She was just about the throw and ecto-disc when a large green lion pounced on her, sending her flying towards the ground, with an audible "oof!"

"Why lookie here, Bertrand! Looks like we caught a live one," Spectra's silky-sweet voice came down on her from above.

Danielle got up, staring at the figure floating carelessly over her. "Look, I'm not here to fight. Just leave me alone," Dani spoke. Spectra sighed.

"Sorry, not until I'm in the ground or _you're_ in the ground!" Spectra giggled, making Danielle anger. But before she could even think of a reaction, she was once again thrown up against a wall. Growling, Danielle threw an ecto-disc from her foot and hit Spectra with it. Spectra looked stunned.

"And just _who_ do you think _you are?_ " Spectra's eyes narrowed. "Ber _trand_ , attack already~" Danielle was hit by the lion she realized was Bertrand. Wrestling him, she finally phased into the ground and shot up, punching Spectra in the jaw. Spectra grunted.

"Dani _elle_ , that wasn't very _nice!_ " Spectra baited. " _Danny_ wouldn't be proud! I mean, who would? You're just the younger, more stupid version of the original! Who would want to be _you?!_ " Danielle was blushing furiously. She threw a punch at Spectra, who simply turned intangible. "Oh yes, Danielle! Continue this, your misery is simply _delicious!_ "

Before Danielle could exact her revenge, a white beam came for Spectra. She screamed, fading away into a… _thermos? Like what the Fentons had?_ Bertrand met a similar fate screaming and fading away.

She turned around to see two (presumably) government agents, most likely from DALV corp, looking up at her. One was a tall masculine figure, the other was short, feminine one. Both were wearing some kind of mask that covered their entire faces and most of their hair - kinda reminded her of Valerie's costume.

Danielle must have had a panicked look on her face, because the woman said, "It's okay Invisobelle, we were just here to capture the ghost. We're sending her off to the Ghost Zone tonight." Danielle sighed in relief.

She was about to fly away, when she remember something, shouting to the couple, "oh yeah, and it's Danielle Phantom!" she then turned invisible to fly back to the Dwyer's house for some nice, relaxing something. Anything would be good at this point.

Besides, a storm was coming in.

 **(line break, I know I rarely do these)**

Somewhere in Wisconsin, a dark figure sat on a tall chair, hiding his features from view. He was petting a white, fluffy cat ominously.

Thunder cracked in the distance as Spectra and Bertrand peeked behind the door frame. Seeing their employer was there, they shamefully trudged in. Her flickering, black and fiery tail held no hope of illumination in the dark, dreary room.

Spectra was about to speak, but the figure cut her off. "I see you have failed your mission?"

"I was _about_ to get the little brat, but some whack jobs from your stupid agency came and captured me. Such a shame too, she had enough misery to give me and Bertrand a complete makeover,"

The figure scoffed. "Hardly worth what I was willing to pay,"

"I _know_ the payment was a way to her junior high and access to all of its miserable students for as long as I needed, but I just couldn't help myself. See, my skin is already soft as a baby!"

"I have no use for you." the figure spoke rudely and with an authoritative tone. "...though I _do_ suppose I owe you some form of payment for finding the agents. I will most surely dispose of them."

Bertrand spoke up. "And our payment-"

"Will be with you shortly. Expect it by the end of the week. Now please leave my office, I need time to think this over." Spectra and Bertrand quickly flew out of the office, not wanting to lose their payments.

"Well played, Danielle. I see that my own agency shall be on your side - but don't expect this immunity to last long." the figure smiled evilly as he pushed a button on the intercom under his desk. "Skulker, report to me immediately. I have a job for you."

 **Hey. you guys wanted another story within two weeks, and I'm pretty sure that it's under that unless you're in like Australia or something I don't know my time zones.**

 **I was having some major writer's block here. So much that I had to roll virtual dice to figure which plot I should use and how to put that in.**

 **So yeah. Okay, um, review and favorite/follow. Flames are okay, I honestly don't give a single flying fuck, but constructive criticism is encouraged. Seriously, you don't know how good it feels to have someone you don't know on the internet care enough about you and your story to point out the flaws so you can fix them.**

 **Questions to answer in the reviews: Should Skulker be the next villain for Danielle to fight, or someone else and will Danny be involved for more than a couple chapters?**


	6. New story

**Hey. I know, this isn't a real chapter and I know that I should have done this sooner, but for some odd reason, it just came to me now.**

 **This is an old story. I will not be updating it past this Authors note. Instead, I am writing a new version - Danielle Of The World Rewrite. lol, don't worry I'm taking out the rewrite later.**

 **For my dear followers, favoriters and hose just coming now, thanks for checkin' it out. I'll be deleting the story later so please don't read it. Sorry again, but I'm sure I'll be updatin' the new one soon.**

 **bye lol**


End file.
